Random Encounters
by Tiamat1972
Summary: Challenge to myself to write 100 sentences based on the LJ 100 Situations table 4. Warning for stretching the laws of grammar, completely random ideas, and some implied slash here and there. Mechamorphosis AU.


**DISCLAIMERS:** I don't own Transformers. They just came over from Hasbro to visit and be general pains-in-the-aft. All the humans in the story are mine, as are Slipstone, Smallfoot, Rally, Static, Steelshot and Sola. Rating is T.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Writer's block is a horrible thing. So, to get the creative juices flowing, I decided to try my hand at the 1 sentence challenge that everyone was doing. Only I didn't have access to a table for that challenge. I did have the tables from the 100 situations on Live Journal. I picked a table and started writing. Been working on them on and off for over a year now and finally finished all 100.

These all take place in my Mechamorphosis AU. They are in the order I wrote them. Slash is implied in a few of them, nothing graphic, hopefully humorous. A few take place after some of my other fics or were inspired by someone else's work; those are noted after the applicable prompt.

**Special thanks go out to Okami-chan for beta reading these for me and finding my typos and grammar errors and helping me when inspiration was sometimes lacking.**

* * *

_**87 – Crybaby**_

Steelshot rolled his optics behind his visor as he removed a piece of shrapnel from a constantly whimpering Sola.

_**94 – Vomit**_

Sideswipe learned the hard way that Gwen wasn't kidding about the high speed turns being a REALLY, REALLY bad thing when mixed with morning sickness.

_**65 – Rivalry**_

Seeing them fight, you'd think they were bitter enemies but it was only sibling rivalry.

_**6 – Careen**_

Watching Ratchet yell at the newly sparked mechs as they careened around the corner, Aegis felt hope for the future.

_**68 – Skin**_

Gwen always marveled at the feel of their metal skin; smooth and hard like freshly painted metal, yet still warm and supple-seeming.

_**9 – Bath**_

Whenever someone had trouble locating Sunstreaker, Sideswipe always directed them to the wash racks.

_**3 – Dance**_

Watching Jazz 'bump and grind' to a song he played on his radio, even Brad had to admit he was a lot more graceful than his boxy 18ft primary mode implied.

_**37 – Lover**_

Sometimes Brad noticed Mirage and Hound acting peculiarly affectionate to each other and he did NOT want to know why.

_**20 – Stink**_

One of the things Mirage had a real hard time adjusting to with humans was their variety of scents.

_**4 – Sing**_

"Jazz dance?" Gwen grinned at her astonished husband. "You should hear him sing."

_**34 – Cranky**_

Most people just saw Ratchet as a cranky old mech; they missed the deeply compassionate spark beneath the gruff exterior.

_**48 – Drown**_

"DAWN!" Hound froze for a horrified nano as he watched one of his human friends fall into the icy river.

_**27 – Eliminate**_

"I have a special mission for you, Mirage. Eliminate Aegis and the others will fall." Starscream smirked down at the much smaller mech.

_**42 – Last Wish**_

"It's called a will, Sideswipe. It tells everyone my wishes should something fatal happen to me." Gwen explained to the horrified red viper.

_**84 – The Morning After**_

Gwen always wished the morning she woke up in a box in the Exile's tent was clearer, but those memories were forever lost to the concussion.

_**64 – Duty**_

Prowl and Andre understood each other; both had made it their duty to protect others.

_**36 – Still**_

Hound froze, not flexing a cable or spinning a gear, and watched with delighted awe as the deer and her fawn stepped softly into the clearing.

_**63 – Coercion**_

John had used underhanded methods to get Gwen to work with the Exiles, unnecessarily; she would have if he had just asked her.

_**62 – Blur**_

Sideswipe had only time to see a bright green blur before the paint grenade exploded in his face.

_**61 – Race**_

All the sports car Exiles loved to race, no matter their age or maturity.

_**93 – Ticket**_

"Amazingly, the worst offender isn't Sideswipe," said Andre as he presented Aegis with a stack of speeding tickets.

_**32 – Confess**_

"I'm sorry, Bluestreak. We had no choice." Sideswipe was sincere as he confessed his part in the demise of his new friend's guild.

_**33 – Forgive**_

Bluestreak swore he will never forgive Sideswipe or Sunstreaker.

_**57 – Repeat **_

Garth listened to Bluestreak chatter with rapt amazement and wondered how he didn't manage to repeat himself.

_**28 – Birth**_

All the mechs watched with amazement as their newest members powered up for the first time.

_**50 – Stomach**_

"Bluestreak, you glitch, you can't mix diesel and gasoline in your fuel tanks!" Ratchet yelled as he pumped out said fuel tanks.

_**83 – Haircut**_

When asked what she thought of Hound's holographic disguise, Lucy replied, "You need a haircut."

_**18 – Lonesome**_

Hound gazed forlornly at the empty berth, reflecting that it was too quiet with Mirage in the brig.

_**1 – Phobia **_(inspired by Starhorse's A Most Reluctant Noah)

Nobody really understood why and had to duck hurled tools when they questioned Ratchet about his fear of snakes.

_**40 – Wake**_ (takes place after Previous Encounters – Love)

When Sideswipe woke from his first good stasis rest in a long while, he wondered why the bunk felt funny and the ceiling was pink.

_**79 – Guide**_

After another argument with John, Aegis was thankful that the other humans assigned to guide them were much easier to get along with.

_**89 – Defeat**_

As he fought Tyrant after Tyrant, with no rest or repairs, Sideswipe knew he'd be defeated; it was only a matter of time.

_**5 – Cruise**_

It had become a ritual, every Sunday night Sunstreaker would cruise down Portage Ave, to show off his sleek alt mode to the other cruisers.

_**88 – Admit **_(inspired by Tirya King's No More Mr. Nice Guy)

Prowl glared at the two Vipers, knowing full well that it was them that bungee corded him to his berth and that they would never admit it.

_**90 – Fickle**_

Concentration was a fickle thing when someone dangled a shiny object in front of Sola.

_**71 – Alcoholic**_

Andre worried for his friend when he found her, yet again, asleep in the lounge with a bottle of wine open on the side table.

_**56 – Beg**_

Long Haul smirked behind his mask, thinking while there wasn't much about his job he liked, listening to the "insects" beg for mercy was one thing he did.

_**53 – Power**_

Starscream planned on conquering and enslaving the Earth, then returning to Mecha Terra with the power to overthrow the ruling Tyrants and claim his rightful position.

_**75 – Bubble**_

"Slipstone, what did you do?!" Ratchet yelled at the blue Tiburon as the table before them bubbled and dissolved.

_**7 – Psychic**_

Sideswipe thinks Gwen is psychic because she can anticipate him; Gwen says he's just predictable.

_**76 – Weight**_

It always astounded the humans when Jazz transformed from his 3 ton, 18 foot primary mode to a stereo they could all easily lift.

_**24 – Aghast**_

"You actually expect me to drive thought THAT?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed when he got an opticful of the road full of snow.

_**49 – Alive**_

"Hang on Side, we'll get you to Ratchet ASAP!" Hound pleaded with the battered warrior.

_**66 – Match**_

Despite what Gwen thought, John tried to match up the Exiles with a human guide that had a compatible personality and could handle them.

_**2 – Addict**_

Brad's drug of choice was computer games, which he lived and breathed to the exclusion of all else.

_**19 – Belch**_

All Bluestreak could manage after a rather loud backfire, which sent everyone into giggles, was an embarrassed "Excuse me."

_**46 – Dream **_(takes place after Dream)

Sunstreaker was amazed to finally get an uninterrupted period of stasis rest; free from being interrupted by his brother's dreams.

_**43 – Angel**_

Skywarp mused as he gazed upon Starscream, morning light sparkling over his silver wings, that the closest thing that the germs had to describe his beauty was an 'angel', but much less wimpy and fluffy.

_**60 – War**_

John strode out, with total and utter dignity (amazing considering he was covered in silly string) and walked up to a smirking Sideswipe just to state "Of course you know, this means war."

_**54 – Drive**_

To Aegis, one of Prowl's most attractive qualities was his drive to achieve and be his very best at all times.

_**96 – Writer's Choice – Small **_

Sideswipe found it odd being carried around by Gwen after Smallfoot, in a fit of anger over a prank, shrunk him down to Andrea's size.

_**22 – Dropout **_

The young Tyrants scattered when Aegis dropped out of the clouds into their midst, seemingly from out of nowhere.

_**17 – Function **_

"State your designations and functions," Starscream demanded the newly built mechs.

_**11 – Coma **_

"Come on Side, stay with us! Don't let the Pit take you!" Ratchet worked frantically to revive the fallen warrior.

_**12 – Suicide **_

"Take on Aegis by myself? That's suicide!" Thundercracker protested.

_**55 – Sore **_

When Brad complained of having a sore back, Sunstreaker snorted and said. "Tell someone who cares, you wimp. I've fought matches to the death with only one arm and holes in me bigger than you."

_**8 – Insomniac **_

Perceptor gets so involved with his research, he forgets to recharge unless Ratchet yells at him.

_**10 – Homo **_

"I still don't get it," Bluestreak said after Gwen tried to explain to him again the difference between 2 and homogenized milk.

_**41 – Speech**_

"I'm starting to wonder if Sideswipe gets in so much trouble because he's bored or if he just likes hearing Prowl talk," Gwen commented to Ratchet.

_**97 – Writer's Choice – Call**_

"Gwen, where are you? What happened? Are you alright?" Andre asked trying to keep the frantic worry out of his voice.

_**74 – Pain**_

Mirage watched the human work on Sideswipe in their cage; she would pause at regular intervals, face contorting in agony, during which Sideswipe would stroke her back and whisper that everything would be all right.

_**59 – Mercy**_

Sideswipe grimaced and dragged himself upright, fighting the urge to offline and praying that Starscream would be entertained enough to show Gwen mercy.

_**39 – Run**_

"There's no where to run, organic slime!" Thrust cackled as he came around for another strafing pass.

_**80 – Track**_

"I'm sorry, Aegis. I can't find any trace of them. The tracks just end." Hound sorrowfully hung his head.

_**73 – Need**_

Prowl had to run a diagnostic on his sensors when he witnessed Sunstreaker answer Andrea's plaintive "I want my Mommy!" with a soft "Yeah kid, me too." as he picked her up to cradle against his chest plate.

_**95 – Bleeding**_

"Slag it, Slipstone! Clamp him off at the tank output and get me those replacement hoses stat!" Ratchet yelled.

_**85 – Sink**_

"What's everyone staring at? How are you slaggers getting taller… waitabreem… GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Bonecrusher's confused tone quickly gave way to panic.

_**26 – Nervous**_

Bluestreak was so nervous the first time he met his human partner, he was speechless.

_**29 – Medicated**_

"How am I feeling? WHEEE! Morphine is wonderful stuff," Gwen giggled at Hound and Sadie.

_**13 – Traitor**_

"A traitor? Yes, he is that, Aegis. But a traitor to whom?" Prowl calmly replied.

_**82 – Curse **_(credit to Epona Harper for the 'organic accent')

The human partners to the Exiles could swear fluently in Mecha Terran (with a certain 'organic accent') before they could speak it, courtesy of Ratchet and the Twins.

_**67 – First**_

"First, you wretches are going to clean up this mess, then you will report to Thundercracker for your punishment detail!" Starscream seethed at the young Tyrants.

_**78 – Dependant**_

"Sunstreaker, we have to maintain civil relations with the humans, our survival depends on it," Aegis patiently explained to the irate Viper.

_**70 – Band**_

"You mean to tell me, that the only thing standing between me and mastery of this primitive cesspool of a planet is a motley band of Mecha Terran refugees?" Starscream was incredulous.

_**86 – Cool**_

Very few things could make Jazz lose his cool; one of which would be hurting those he considered family or a friend.

_**58 – Rise**_

Starscream looked up at Aegis and hissed "I will rise again!" just before his spark flickered and went dark.

_**77 – Instrument**_

Bluestreak shook and whimpered in terror as he watched the cackling Tyrant Mixmaster ready another instrument for his interrogation.

_**45 – Blind**_

Hound cursed himself; how could he have been so blind?

_**23 – Quit**_

Thundercracker gazed in amusement at the red jet covered in silly string and commented. "You know, maybe you should quit while you are ahead."

_**92 – Speed**_

Rally lived to run and race; she could never move fast enough.

_**15 – Miracle**_

Bluestreak gazed in wonder at the new human infant that Gwen had brought home, unable to believe that Sideswipe had almost given his life to protect them.

_**44 – Elope**_

Jazz shook his head with an amused grin when an overcharged Ratchet suggested they run away and 'elope'.

_**14 – Loyal**_

Mirage paced, countenance troubled, as he weighed his loyalties and found himself lacking.

_**81 – Lacking**_

"My new invention is just lacking one thing… what's this? Oops… uh oh… Everyone, take cover!" Slipstone yelled.

_**25 – Station**_

Jazz didn't have a favorite radio station; he loved them all.

_**35 – Breakdown**_

Perceptor didn't know what was going to breakdown first, Slipstone's invention, Ratchet's patience or Gwen into giggles.

_**38 – Flame**_

"I find no logic in this odd human custom," Prowl whispered to Jazz as they watched their human friends place sticks of wax in a colorful slab of soft carbohydrates and set them on fire for the express purpose of singing and blowing out the flames.

_**99 - Writer's Choice – Companion**_

Sunstreaker glared at the pretty green femme that had him pinned to the wall and snarled. " For the last time Rally, I do NOT want to be your companion!"

_**98 – Writer's Choice – Fury**_

Prowl stood impassively, recalculating his strategy while the fury of the battle raged on around him.

_**16 – Divorce**_

Aegis feared that the rift between Mirage and Hound would be permanent even though Jazz and Ratchet assured him that they just needed time.

_**21 – Labor**_

As they mopped up the paint from the Command Center floor, Sunstreaker cursed Sideswipe for dragging him into the prank, Prowl for being a 'fragging slave driver' and himself for listening to his twin.

_**30 – Poor**_

"Does the poor little Exile got a scratch on his precious paint job?" Skywarp sneered at Sunstreaker.

_**31 – Rob**_

"You will not rob me of my victory!!" Starscream shrieked at Aegis.

_**47 – Journey**_

Bluestreak felt a rush of excitement as he followed Prowl and Mirage down the highway, towards what would be a new home and the end of their long journey.

_**69 – Overdose**_

"Smallfoot, exactly how much of my 'special brew' did Static dare you into consuming?" Ratchet shook his head at the young femme as he replaced her burned out capacitors.

_**91 – Haze**_

"Excuse me while I kiss the sky!" Jazz posed dramatically as he sang.

_**100 – Writer's Choice – Mischievous**_

Gwen handed Sideswipe a box of silly string, water balloons and other prank supplies. 'You didn't get this from me and let me know when you set him up."

_**72 – Spiteful**_

Mirage saw his opportunity when Sideswipe shrunk down to take Gwen shopping; it would serve him right to drag him along to this fragging planet.

_**52 – Force**_

"Use the Force, Hound, use the Force!" Sideswipe called as he watched Hound and Mirage spar.

_**51 – Raw**_

Sadie winced in sympathy as she watched Ratchet repair the raw, sparking wound on Bluestreak.


End file.
